


216. red string of fate

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [73]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Yet another installment of Let's Pretend This Happened in Season 1 And Not Question It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena just stares at her. Her eyes are two black holes. “You were lonely in your dream,” she whispers. “Weren’t you.”</p>
<p>Sarah doesn’t answer. What is the safe answer, here?</p>
<p>“I know,” Helena continues. “I feel it too. The hole in your dreams, where you come pouring out. It matches the hole in mine.</p>
<p>“We were made for each other,” she says wistfully. “Can’t you feel it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	216. red string of fate

**Author's Note:**

> [warnings: helena's stab wound, reference to self-harm]

When Sarah wakes up Helena is sitting on the floor of Beth’s bedroom, watching her with wide eyes. Sarah lets out a sharp, startled _SHIT!_ and scrambles across Beth’s bed, reaching for a gun that isn’t there. She didn’t realize she’d have to start sleeping with a gun. She didn’t know Helena knew where she lived and now her heart is singing, she’s going to die, she’s going to die, she’s going to—

“Hello,” Helena says, eyes wide and dreamy in the dark.

“Helena,” Sarah gasps, “how did you get here?! Stay – stay back, stay away, don’t—” she runs out of breath and has to suck it back in, jagged. Helena doesn’t move. She stays on her knees in front of the bed, like she’s praying and Sarah is the altar. Or something to be sacrificed on it.

“I found you,” Helena breathes, words a singsong. “I knew you were here. I could feel you dreaming in the dark.”

“’cause of the connection,” Sarah says slowly. Just – keep her talking, maybe? Helena isn’t wearing the coat she was wearing before, just a white tanktop and black jeans and Sarah can’t see a knife in the pockets or in her hand. Maybe she didn’t come here to kill Sarah. Maybe Sarah can keep her talking until she – figures out something else.

“Yes,” Helena says fervently. She crawls closer, and then makes a sharp sound and stops. She rests her face on the bed, cheek smashing into the mattress.

“You hurt me,” she says in a resigned, melancholy way. “I got stitches, _but_ they tore open. I am not supposed to be up. I am supposed to be lying very still and dreaming, like you.”

“Then why aren’t you,” Sarah says, voice shaky.

Helena just stares at her. Her eyes are two black holes. “You were lonely in your dream,” she whispers. “Weren’t you.”

Sarah doesn’t answer. What is the safe answer, here?

“I know,” Helena continues. “I feel it too. The hole in your dreams, where you come pouring out. It matches the hole in mine.

“We were made for each other,” she says wistfully. “Can’t you feel it?”

“I told you,” Sarah says, keeping her voice coaxing and quiet, “we were all made for each other. The others, they’re – just as real as you and me.”

Helena looks at her like she’s given her the wrong answer, sighs, leans back. “You’re scared of me,” she says. “I don’t want you to be scared. You are speaking untruths, and I should punish you, but I don’t want you to be scared.

“But I have seen the others,” she says. “None of them bleed the way we do.”

“I’m not bleeding,” Sarah says shakily.

“That’s okay,” Helena says, a crooked grin sliding around her face. “I am. For both of us.” She lifts up her tanktop – there’s a dark stain on it, how did Sarah not see – and shows Sarah the hole in her side. The white stitches have been stained red by all of her blood. Sarah makes a choked noise, despite herself.

“I have bled so much for you,” Helena says, and in her voice is ringing something holy. “I grew feathers, just for you. I have seen so many things. I saw us. We were together. It’s coming, soon.”

“What is,” Sarah whispers.

“ _Us_ ,” Helena breathes, and in one feral movement pulls herself onto the bed. For a terrified second Sarah is vividly certain that Helena is going to crawl over to her and straddle her lap – but she doesn’t. She lies there, beached, bleeding on Beth’s sheets.

“ _Oh_ ,” she sighs, a sound full of pain. She rolls over on one side so she’s facing Sarah, a set of parentheses Sarah has no intent of closing. The moonlight is kind to her. Sarah wishes that it wasn’t.

“Good night,” Helena whispers.

“You’re not staying,” Sarah hisses.

Helena snickers. “Go on, then,” she says. “Call your detective partner. Arrest me. You can’t, you won’t.” She reaches out with one finger and – in what is somehow the most terrifying thing she’s done all night – bops Sarah’s nose.

“You feel it,” she says. And then she closes her eyes, and as far as Sarah can tell falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
